


siren head x reader

by ThatWeeb69



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Crack, Creepypasta, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeeb69/pseuds/ThatWeeb69
Summary: I'm not a teratophiliac
Relationships: Siren head/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Sad

You were in your room vibing to never gonna give you up by Rick Astley because you had just clicked on a link saying 'FREE HENTAI' but it brought you to this. Suddenly, you got a notification on your phone. It said you received a picture from your friend. You opened the message and what was displayed on your screen was something you had never seen before. It was a strange creature with sirens for heads and with really long arms. A message appeared below it saying:

'This is siren head, I met it when i clicked on a hot singles in your area link'

You stared at this message in confusion. The thing in the picture did look very sexy and you envied your friend. They continued to explain how it lured them into a forest by default dancing and they did sm stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). You now knew that you had no chance with this thing and started to cry. 

"RGJJHKRGJDGUHIRJKGRJKD!!!!!!" you cried while rolling around the room. You couldn't believe you let this happen. Another message appeared on your phone from your friend describing how they wanted one of its arms up their ass. You threw the phone out the window and continued crying. Never gonna give you up was still playing in the background. 

You posted a bunch of stuff about loss and heartbreak to your story so you could get some attention but no one cared lol. You made a decision that you would go into the forest and try to find siren head. You turned towards your Garflield body pillow and picked it up, ready to go towards the forest. 


	2. Forest

You entered the forest only carrying your phone and a Bluetooth speaker. You looked around at each tree to check if siren head was disguised as one. There were sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling as you got farther and farther away from society. Siren head was normally found in these areas so it must have been close.

Suddenly, you heard branches around you snap and man behind the slaughter playing in the distance. You quickly spazzed before pulling out the speaker and blasting the song back to assert dominance. If siren head tried to attack you, you would just Koichi pose to remind it of that. You felt excited to be finally meeting this thing and started spazzing to the song again. 

Meanwhile, siren head was just standing there watching you. It let out a loud BRUH and then proceeded to fortnine dance. 

"Whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es is here!!!" you shouted while levitating in a T pose. Siren head stopped mid default dance and introduced itself. You realised how rude you were so you tipped your fedora and apologised. Siren head continued to spaz while man behind the slaughter played.

"I love u siren head kun UwU," you said to it. It instantly cringed and slapped you back to society. You were rejected. 


	3. Ebic

You spent that night crying and staring at a picture of this sexy beast. You couldn't believe you had been rejected just because you said something cringe. 

A loud REEEEEE and sounds of stomping came from outside your window. You felt your body vibrate from the deafening noises as you got up. You knew who this was and was ready to face it. 

Suddenly, megalovania started playing and the sky turned a bright blue. You could just about see siren head Koichi posing with a blue eye and ゴゴゴゴ surrounding it. 

You let out a loud Bruh and threw your Gardfeil body pillow at it. Epic anime music was playing as it flew in the air towards siren head. 

It bounced off it. 

You let out another Bruh and ran away. Siren head ran after you, crushing several people on the way.

"Y/N senpai! I want to uwu you OWO!" it shouted. You stopped running and turned around to see this thicc sexxy beast had stopped running too. You ran towards it and tried to hold its hand... but something felt wrong.

You took off its mask to reveal THAT IT WAS ACTUALLY SHREK!!111!!1! You passed out.

"HA YOU JUST GOT PRANKD!" he said while default dancing on your unconscious body. 


	4. PUBG mobile

While Shrek casually default danced, a dishwasher descended from the sky with a glowing light surrounding it. Shrok stopped and stared for a second. It turns out that the dishwasher was his waifu. He stopped and held its hands while smiling.

Suddenly, they were both squished by something walking towards them. This thing was playing PUBG mobile on an Xbox 360 while blasting the deez nuts meme on repeat.

"Ma name deez nuts!" It shouted and started doing orange justice (which broke its legs lol)

"You're not deez nuts! You're Siren head!" you default danced. It looked very disappointed and started crying. You hugged its leg and it screamed in pain because its leg was still broken. It then dropped its Xbox 360 with PUBG mobile on you. You somehow survived the impact.

"I may have survived that, but can I survive my Dad's belt?" you said to the camera while a laugh track played. You said sorry to it, hoping that it would forgive you.

Siren head looked down at you, a warm smile grew on its face and it picked you up. You handed it a Nintendo 2DS with **Paw Patrol: On A Roll** downloaded from steam. Deez nuts was still playing on the sirens. 

It started playing the battle royale feature on **Paw Patrol: On A Roll** (I don't actually know if this is in the game I just searched up paw patrol games) and lost against a guy called Giorgio Giovanni. It then cried.


	5. Rocks (final chapter)

5 months later, you and siren head were living in the forest. It had proposed to you after you fixed its Xbox 360 with PUBG mobile and both of you had been happy ever since.

But recently you were noticing something strange going on with it. It would no longer spaz when you played megalovania and had been staying out late a lot. It even stopped running to you when you shouted bruh. You wondered why.

All your questions were answered when you came home one day. 

You walked in your house to see siren head uwUing its Xbox 360 with PUBG mobile AND your Gardfuld body pillow. You started crying.

"REFYFVHUGRBUGNewcrispychickenpretzelfriesatburgerKingcrunchypretzelontheoutsidetenderjuicywhitemeatchickeninsideNewcrispypretzelchickenfriesortryoriginalchickenfriesonlyatburgerkingASEDRCTVFGY!" you cried. Siren head just sat there and waited.

You quickly texted your friend and told them what happened. They replied with:

😐oh...🛴 Well👃 that kinda 🧜♀️sucks🤐 but🤡 I understand😊 why😆 it did that👌😩. Ur ugly🐱🚀 af 📐bro😂🤣smh 🧦🤓my head😶lol😂🤣😂🤣🍖😂🤣🤣😂🤣🎶

You only had one option on what to do next. You picked up some lemon flavoured rocks near you...

_**and ate them because who else is going to do the cooking now that your waifu/husbando has left you like you can't cook so what are you going to eat. You need to eat to survive and although there are a million other things you can still eat, you choose to eat rocks. I can not believe you you're a failure who can't even eat the right food or make something simple. We're in a simulation and you need to wake up. Siren head is never going to love you, you teratophiliac. It is a fictional character and I have no idea why you are still reading this. Your family is worried about you. You spend all day reading fanfiction. I think it's time you went outside just for a few minutes and tried to break out of the simulation.** _

and you threw them at siren head.

It died 

The end

lol

But seriously though I hope you enjoyed reading this and that message in the middle was just a joke.

Garfrik body pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite fic I've made so far :)


End file.
